The Secret Combatants 1: Surviving the Wild
by LaoevanSVU
Summary: Rabbits have always been just prey in the eyes of the Warrior Cats, but what would happen if they knew how wild rabbits really lived? Join MeadowKin, LeafKin, and SwiftKin in a story that tells about the Kin life of Combatant Rabbits! Author's Note up!
1. RabbitKin Guide Part 1

**Hello everybody in the Warriors Fanfiction Community, my name is LaoevanSVU! I recently came up with a brand-new idea for a Warriors story that is based off of Erin Hunter's original Warrior Cats, and this time it has to do with rabbits! My series revolves around 3 rabbit groups that I call Kins. These 'clans' are MeadowKin, SwiftKin, and LeafKin. **

**Rabbit Names throughout their lives:**

Baby Names: _kit. I know that the Erin's use this already, but I looked up what a baby rabbit is called, and they are called kits. So an example of this is the name **Amberkit.**

Apprentice Name: **Amberfoot. **Once a kit is old enough (7 moons), they become apprentices and are appointed a mentor to teach them the ways of a rabbit combatant. (I know that this is sort of copying Warriors, but rabbits don't really have paws, so I had to change it).

Combatant Name: **Amber. **There is a special ceremony that is preformed where the apprentice is rid of their labels that they are carrying to become full adults, or Combatants. This is after they complete rigorous training and

Healer Rabbit Name: **Amberleaf. **The healer rabbit keeps 'leaf' at the end of their names. Their apprentices keep 'foot' at the end of their names until they become full healer rabbits. An apprentice can become a full healer rabbit 

Leader Name: **Amberguide. **The leader receives three lives and a special power. 

Elder Name: **Amber. **(No special end name, they're just Elders. There is an exception for leaders and healer rabbits, who keep their leader names).

**Combatant Code:**

1. A Combatant cannot kill unless the creature is outside the Kin _or_another animal (ex. Cat, Dog…). Only in a dire self-defense time are they allowed to kill in their own

2. A Combatant cannot take a mate from another Kin.

3. A Combatant that takes a mate from their kin is only allowed to mate once every 1 1/2 year. This is to ensure that there is no overpopulated Kin.

4. If a Kin member(s) find a severely injured member from another Kin in their territory, they must bring them back to their camp in order to heal them. They are allowed to keep this Kin member under prisoner rules if they wish.

5. All Kin kits may not become apprentices until they are 7 months old.

6. The Kin must meet each other in a peace agreement every 2 moons. However, if there is a large problem that needs to be addressed immediately, they may send out scouts to tell the other Kin when an emergency meeting is going to take place.

7. Food may not be wasted for any reason unless it is rotten. Then it must be disposed of immediately.

8. Boundaries of Kin territory must be respected. If there is any trespassing or prey-stealing, the problem should be resolved peacefully. If the instance happens more than once, then a battle may commence to see what should be done.

9. A healer rabbit cannot be attacked if they are traveling through another territory on official business.

10. Any Kin member caught breaking the code must be punished accordingly to the severity of the crime.

**Herbs and their Uses:**

(I know that the Hunters have their own set of herbs that they use for that cats, that I could borrow for my story; but I think it's ridiculous that their herbs are not all wild plants and that they 'conveniently live next to Twoleg Dens' to find them. So what I'm doing is I created a list of my own wild plants that have medicinal powers for the rabbits. It's more realistic that way, especially if the rabbits need to change territories like the cats did. So I will update this list on request if asked)

**Rabbit Dens/Camp**

The rabbit camps are a network of underground tunnels that are usually very difficult to find from aboveground.

MeadowKin: The entrance to this camp is a hole that is in the middle in a thick patch of grass in the middle of the territory.

LeafKin: The entrance to this camp is underneath a thick pine tree.

SwiftKin: The entrance to this camp is behind a tunnel that is hidden by a deep dip in the ground.

**Kin Territories:**

MeadowKin: A large grassy plain with a large variety of wild weeds and hay stalks. There are some trees in their territory too

LeafKin: This territory has more trees and bushes than MeadowKin, and no tall grasses like MeadowKin.

SwiftKin: A very bare territory with plants widely spread out in thin patches. It takes a lot of travelling to find food, but there is a stream that runs the length of the territory as a fresh water source. Live by a farm that grows acres of hay for their livestock.

***NOTE THAT THIS INFORMATION IS COPYRIGHT PLEASE!***

**So what do you think of my idea? If you want me to make a story off of the RabbitKin, just tell me in a review. If you want me to add any more information to this first chapter, which is supposed to be a field-guide, tell me what you want to add. Also if you have any criticisms that you want me to address, or any suggestions to make this story better, go ahead and review it. I really want your opinion on this so that I can start writing quickly. Thank you for your time!**

**~LaoevanSVU **


	2. Official RabbitKin Guide Chapter

**Hello all of my readers; thank you for reading my first chapter! I appreciate the reviews from:**

**Moonfur 10, who gets the plushie of their choice! **

**Sunmist, who gets a plushie of their choice! **

**XxBlazestormxX, who also gets the plushie of their choice! And**

**FangandIggyRule, who gets the plushie of their choice!**

**You are the people that keep me writing; I love the reviews that everyone gives me, they make me so happy! Okay, so this chapter is Part 2 of the guide that I had in the first chapter, it should be fully created by now. This is all of the information you need to know about the RabbitKin!**

**The Official Combatants Guide Chapter:**

**Rabbit Names throughout their lives:**

Baby Names: _kit. I know that the Erin's use this already, but I looked up what a baby rabbit is called, and they are called kits. So an example of this is the name **Amberkit.**

Apprentice Name: **Amberfoot. **Once a kit is old enough (_ moons), they become apprentices and are appointed a mentor to teach them the ways of a rabbit combatant. (I know that this is sort of copying Warriors, but rabbits don't really have paws, so I had to change it).

Combatant Name: **Amber. **There is a special ceremony that is preformed where the apprentice is rid of their labels that they are carrying to become full adults, or Combatants. This is after they complete rigorous training and tests.

Healer Rabbit Name: **Amberleaf. **The healer rabbit keeps 'leaf' at the end of their names. Their apprentices keep 'foot' at the end of their names until they become full healer rabbits. An apprentice can become a full healer rabbit while the other healer rabbit is still alive. 

Leader Name: **Amberguide. **The leader receives 3 additional lives and 

Elder Name: **Amber. **(No special end name, they're just Elders. There is an exception for leaders and healer rabbits, who keep their appointed names).

**Combatant Code:**

1. A Combatant cannot kill unless the creature is outside the Kin _or_another animal (ex. Cat, Dog…) Only in a dire self-defense time are they allowed to kill in their own

2. A Combatant cannot take a mate from another Kin.

3. A Combatant that takes a mate from their kin is only allowed to mate once every 1 1/2 year. This is to ensure that there is no overpopulated Kin.

4. If a Kin member(s) find a severely injured member from another Kin in their territory, they must bring them back to their camp in order to heal them. They are allowed to keep this Kin member under prisoner rules if they wish.

5. All Kin kits may not become apprentices until they are 7 months old.

6. The Kin must meet each other in a peace agreement every 2 moons. However, if there is a large problem that needs to be addressed immediately, they may send out scouts to tell the other Kin when an emergency meeting is going to take place.

7. Food may not be wasted for any reason unless it is rotten. Then it must be disposed of immediately.

8. Boundaries of Kin territory must be respected. If there is any trespassing or prey-stealing, the problem should be resolved peacefully. If the instance happens more than once, then a battle may commence to see what should be done.

9. A healer rabbit cannot be attacked if they are traveling through another territory on official business.

10. Any Kin member caught breaking the code must be punished accordingly to the severity of the crime.

**Herbs and their Uses:**

I know that the Hunters have their own set of herbs that they use for that cats that I could borrow for my story; but I think it's ridiculous that their herbs are not all wild plants. The Warriors 'conveniently live next to Twoleg Dens' to find them, and that is not what's going to happen in my story. So what I'm doing is I created a list of my own wild plants that have medicinal powers for the rabbits. It's more realistic that way, especially if the rabbits need to change territories like the cats did. I updated the list for reference below:

Dandelion Flowers (Yellow): Used to treat and prevent infection as a polituce.

Dandelion Roots: Help with breathing problems when eaten

Honeysuckle Flowers (White): Swallowed; used to treat stomachaches.

Wild Onion Leaves: Rub juices on pelt for temporary flea (or other bugs) relief. (NOT TO BE EATEN, BAD FOR RABBITS)

Amaranth Seeds (The giant red part): A few of these seeds can soothe pain and be used as a sleep aid when eaten

Cobwebs: Used as bandages to stop bleeding from injuries

Wild Mint Flower (Lilac color): Eaten to calm shock victims

Woodsorrel Leaves and Flowers (They look like 3 leaf clovers): Used to bring down fever in sick rabbits

Field Bindweed Flowers (White or Pink): Flowers eaten to help get rid of poison

**Rabbit Diet (the foods that they have access to):**

Timothy, Oat and Alfalfa Hay

Wild Radishes

Dandelion Leaves

Water Cress

Parsley (as a rare luxury)

Wild Turnip Greens

Wild Mint Leaves (also a rare luxury)

Romaine Lettuce (SwiftKin and MeadowKin only have this)

**Kin Territories:**

MeadowKin: A large grassy plain with a large variety of wild weeds, vegetables and hay stalks. There are some trees in their territory too

LeafKin: This territory has more trees and bushes than MeadowKin, and no tall grasses like MeadowKin. Has a full variety of foliage also

SwiftKin: A very bare territory with plants widely spread out in thin patches. It takes a lot of travelling to find food and herbs, but there is a stream that runs the length of the territory as a fresh water source. Live by a farm that grows acres of hay for their livestock. They own the most territory because of the spread-out food.

**Rabbit Dens/Camp**

The rabbit camps are a network of underground tunnels that are usually very difficult to find from aboveground. The tunnels are narrow by the entrance, but then they branch out into dens that are actually really wide. Closest to the exit of the tunnels

MeadowKin: The entrance to this camp is a hole that is in the middle in a thick patch of grass in the deepest part of the territory.

LeafKin: The entrance to this camp is a hole underneath a thick pine tree.

SwiftKin: The entrance to this camp is a hole that is hidden by a deep dip in the ground.

**Thank you to everyone who read this official guide chapter! My next chapter will have the Kin alliances, so don't worry; the story is starting soon! I just have to make up 3 Kin's worth of names for the story, and I have to pick mains and sub-mains. As I mentioned before, this story is taking place in MeadowKin in case you were wondering. **

**I would like to know if any of you reviewers could think of any more wild herbs for me to use, because I don't have enough other options right now as far as multiple cures for the same illness. If you can think of any plants that aren't plagiarizing the Warriors ones, leave the name of the plant in your review! (It has to be a wild plant).**

**I know that this is a long author's note, but one last thing; whoever reviews gets PLUSHIES! I love receiving them and giving them out, so review and you get one! (For those who don't know a plushie is a virtual doll that you feel proud to own)**

**CAN ANYONE THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE THAT NEEDS TO BE ADDED TO THIS CHAPTER? REVIEW IT!**

**~ LaoevanSVU**


	3. Author's Note

**Hello authors of Fanfiction, I've come to you today bearing good news: ****The Secret Combatants**** is going to be updated over the summer! That's right; this is not one of those abandoned stories, it's in the process of development as one off my summer series! Let me explain what I mean, because people may be confused.**

I'm a high school student with a lot of ideas but little to no time to write them due to vigorous schoolwork. I started writing in 2010 with Quoting Life's Occurrences, but as you can see the title wasn't very good, and I sort of forgot where I saved the stories on my computer. That died, so then I started with other ideas. The 3 summer stories that I have now are:

Catalyst

The Misadventures of the Clan Kits (continued from last summer)

And The Secret Combatants, whose book title name I'm going to change.

These summer stories will be started sometime around June, when I finish school. I will actually be able to update more frequently, and my writing quality will be better because I will be able to revise my hastily-written work. Just be patient, okay?

**AN~AN~AN~AN~AN~AN~AN~AN~AN~AN~AN~AN~AN~AN~AN~AN~AN~AN~AN~AN~AN~AN~AN~AN~AN~AN~AN~AN~AN~AN~AN~AN~AN~AN~AN~AN~AN~AN~AN~AN~AN~AN~AN~AN~AN**

I've been documenting the descriptions of all of the rabbits that I own over the winter and now so that I can use them for my story. So far I have 16 adult rabbits and 4 baby rabbits documented, and more are on their way, because my rabbits mate very often. Unfortunately the babies died, so I'm going to use two of their descriptions as examples for my documentation process. It's almost the same thing as the Warriors description, but I'm going to get into more detail than the Hunters do when I revise my descriptions. So here are two examples:

**Unnamed Kits: **

1._-Full black buck with deep chocolate brown eyes.

2._- Black buck with a white chest, underbelly, and forelegs. He has light blue eyes inherited from his father.

These kits won't die immediately in the story like they did in real life; they will probably live to their fullest extent and have families so that I can honor their memories. 3

I got peed on by one of my bunnies while I was trying to write down what it looked like in my writing notebook. So I got my dad to help me document the rest of them so that they wouldn't bother me anymore. I love all my rabbits, but they eat like pigs! So in conclusion I'm working on the story, just give me some time to acquire new pelt descriptions. (I'm not very good at generating these things randomly by myself, so I'm getting a little help from Mother Nature.

**On a last note, does anyone else have any other ideas that I forgot about in the first two chapters? I was thinking of having specific cats that could read human speak because of a mutation in their blood. I have other ideas, but I'm developing them. I'll write again in the summer, or whenever I complete the full allegiances. Thank you for your time!**

**~ LaoevanSVU**


End file.
